That Thing That I Said
by DetroitBleachWings
Summary: Inspired by the 16th ending gallop, what exactly happened on that day, and what did Ichigo say on that bridge that caused Rukia to run? I was analyzing the ending like a nerd and started wondering, so here you go XD ONESHOT!


**OK so you guys are probabyl thinking, what the hell shouldnt she be working on something important? Well yes I was, I _was_ working on Do It Again, when I decided to watch the 16th ending of Bleach. If AP English has done anything good, its allowed me to analyze things, and I found myself critically analyzing it while conversing with Nintendogirl50. I told her my theory, which if you are interested in hearing just message me, and told her "I wonder what he says to her". she had no idea he even said anythign, and after i pointed it out, she wondered the same thing. So, this oneshot is inspired by what I believe happened during that Ending, and what he said to her at the end, with a little extra added on the ending because i cant just stop it there now can I? **

**Now if your not familiar, its the 16th ending, Gallop by Pezmoku.**

**I do not own Bleach, or the song**

* * *

That Thing That I Said

"I can't believe that arrogant jackass!" Rukia fumed as she stormed down the unknown streets of Tokyo. Ichigo and Rukia had come into the city for a day of relaxation, but it ended up turning into a day of disaster.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia had been eating dinner at a local café when a hollow attacked. They instantly discarded their gigai's and went to find it. After following Rukia's soul pager, they found the hollow. The hollow was huge, standing well over many of the buildings with claws like daggers jutting out of its beastly hands. It was red in color, with a club on its tail, and teeth like razorblades.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted as he attacked the beast. The hollow quickly absorbed the attack, and fired it back at Ichigo. He jumped out of the way, watching the attack chew up part of the road.

"Leave this to a professional Ichigo" Rukia smirked. "NOW DANCE! Sode No Shirayuki!" she cried. She spun her zanpaktou around as it grew into its snow white figure. A blade, guard and hilt of pure white, flowing behind it a white ribbon, the most beautiful zanpaktou in all of the soul society also packed a mean punch.

"Sode No Mai" she began, "TSUKISHIRO!" With that she sliced her sword to the side, creating a white circle on the ground below the hollow. The circle exploded upward, encircling the hollow in a solid circle of ice. The ice cracked and the hollow exploded along with it.

"You see how easy that was Ichigo?" Rukia giggled as she sheathed her zanpaktou, however Ichigo ignored her. "Ichigo are you listening to me! I'm trying to gloat here!" she yelled.

"MOVE IT RUKIA!" Ichigo screamed. Rukia turned to him, only to feel a sharp pain suddenly in her chest. She looked down, feeling the blood starting to come out of her mouth, to see the claw of a hollow sticking through her chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Ichigo screamed, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. The hollow pulled his hand out of Rukia's chest, and lunged teeth bearing at her.

"Shit" she growled as she tried to grab her zanpaktou, only to find that the pain in her chest prevented her from doing so. She glared at the hollow and awaited her death, only to find that it never came.

"DAMNIT ICHIGO!" she tried to scream as Ichigo dove in front of her. His zanpaktou managed to hold off some of the beast, but he still had a pretty good gash in his shoulders.

"Don't worry about me Rukia" Ichigo tried to smile as he turned to face her, the hollow still embedded in his shoulders. "Just get out of here, I'll handle this."

"YOU STUPID STRAWBERRY LET ME HE"

"NO!" Ichigo shouted, catching Rukia off guard. "Please just let me handle this Rukia!" he pleaded. Rukia huffed and nodded. Ichigo smiled with a tear in his eye, and pushed the hollow away, obviously in pain. He glared at it, his eyes glowing blue in resolve, and took off to fight the hollow.

"Getsuga TENSHO!" he cried one last time, finally destroying the hollow. Ichigo landed and slowly limped over to Rukia. The sun was setting, bathing the city in darkness. The only light out was the street lamps, and the reflection from said street lamps coming off of a certain orange head. Rukia had almost closed her wound by time Ichigo finally reached her.

"How ya doing?" he asked, trying to make light of what had happened.

"How am I doing? How aM I DOING! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED ICHIGO!" she shouted. "YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT SOMETIMES! DO YOU EVER THINK!" she screamed at him, tears forming in her eyes. She huffed and wiped the tears from her eyes, healing his wounds.

"But the important thing is that you're ok" he sighed. She smacked him in the back of the head.

"You're such an idiot!" she screamed. "I'm a shinigami too! I can take care of myself! I don't need some big ego'd substitute wannabe protecting me Ichigo! Worry about yourself and I'll worry about me!" she screamed. She slapped him in the back of the head and stormed off into her gigai, and without looking, leaving Ichigo alone in the ally.

"Rukia" he sighed, looking down to the ground with sadness in his eyes.

* * *

So here she was running through downtown Tokyo in the middle of the night, fuming over the strawberry who tried to protect her. She didn't know where she was running, and she didn't care, she just wanted to get away from that stupid strawberry.

_Does he forget that I'm the one who gave him his shinigami powers in the first place! Seriously he thinks that he needs to save everyone! Has he ever stopped to consider maybe I don't want to be saved?_ She sighed, sliding down a wall she had spotted, the night now completely consuming the city. She buried her head in her hands and sighed.

"I'm not worth saving" she cried softly. She buried her head in her arms and cried, thinking about everything she had done to the people she had been around, first Renji, breaking his heart when she was adopted by the Kuchiki's, then Kaien's, killing him with her own sword. Then she thought about Byakuya, betraying him and breaking the law, shaming the Kuchiki name, and lastly she thought about Ichigo, making him lose his mortality, his humanity, turning him into a shinigami and almost getting him killed on a daily basis. She hated herself.

_Why is he so concerned about protecting someone who's not worth protecting?I haven't improved anyone's life by being in it, I ruin everything. I should just go back to the soul society. I don't belong here, there's nothing keeping me here, I have nothing._ She looked up as she felt the sun begin to come out, realizing that she must have fallen asleep. She hazily opens her eyes, feeling the suns warm rays hitting her cold flesh.

"Is that Ichigo?" she yawned, making out an orange shape in the distance.

"Rukia!" he called.

_It is Ichigo. But why? Why is he looking for me? I yelled at him, called him a wannabe substitute, and he still runs after me? Does Ichigo really care for me that much?_ She looked up at the sun, feeling its warm rays comfort her.

_I remember something Ichigo said to me. He said that I am the white moon, and he is the black sun. One cannot be seen without the other, overlapping in perfect harmony. We are the eclipse, the eclipse in the world not caring what anyone else thinks. Ichigo is the first person who has made me feel needed. He saved me when I thought I wasn't worth saving, remembered me when everyone else forgot, and he's willing to get himself killed if it means protecting me. Would I do the same for him? Would I be willing to sacrifice myself if he was the one in harm's way? _She looked up at the sun, shutting her eyes and breathing deeply, feeling its warmth embrace her. She thought back to the night they first met, the night both of their lives changed.

_I wouldn't even give it a second thought._

She jumped up and ran. She ran and ran and ran without any idea where she was running, hoping, needing, praying to find Ichigo. She then happened upon a bridge, overlooking a beautiful river that happened to be shining in the morning glow. Ichigo stood there, looking like he hadn't slept much that night, looking at the same sun she had been staring at moments before. She walked up to the edge of the bridge, about 10 feet away from Ichigo, looking down at their reflections in the water.

"Ichigo?" she started.

"Hmmm?" he replied, not bothering to look at her.

"I'm sorry" she sighed. This time he looked at her, searching for something in her eyes, anything to let him know if she was feelings the same thing he was.

"I just wanna know one thing?" she asked, meeting his glance, eyes locking.

"Why?"

"Because my life began when I met you Rukia Kuchiki" he began. "You are the most important thing in my world, and I can't imagine this world without you" he said in a calm voice, trying to hide the smile begging to burst out over his face.

Rukia was stunned, standing in utter shock at the words that had just come out of his mouth.

_I'm the most important? His life began when I entered it? Yes, Ichigo is the black sun to my white moon. I feel complete with him. There is something in this world that needs me, wants me, and that is Ichigo. _She unconsciously took a step forward, trying to process everything in her head. Ichigo stood on the other side, patiently waiting.

_I'll never leave again._ Ichigo could only smile as she ran. She ran, ran towards the man she knew she needed, and knew that he needed her. She ran towards her purpose, her distance, her life, the man called Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute shinigami who would risk it all a million times over for her, and she the same for him. Ichigo Kurosaki, the man who had changed _her_ world.

And he could only smile. He opened his arms and scooped Rukai into them, twirling her around and leaning her against the railing against the bridge.

"Don't ever run off on me like that again Midget" he grinned somberly at her.

"Don't worry" she grinned back, a tear in her eye. "After today, I wouldn't dream of it." She caressed his cheek with her hand, pulling him lower. He closed the gap and pulled her into a gentle, sweet kiss, only met to show the extent of his feelings for her, and her returning the kiss enough to show hers. They pulled away, staring into each other's eyes. He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, and pulled her close, making sure never to waver his gaze.

"I love you Rukia Kuchiki."

"And I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

And he could only smile.

* * *

**AWWW XD So I hope you guys like it, theres my story. Like I said if you wanna hear my theory just message me XD Also, PLEASE Review, and please read Do It Again, im working on chapter 2, and would really like some more readers, cuz i promise its gonna get really good XD and if you havent, read Bonded By Fangs, A Bond That Transcends Time, and First Snow XD You sont have to, I would just really appreciate it XD**

**AND THE RED WINGS WON!!!! im happy now, and I hope Rodney Stuckey of the Detroit Pistons is ok. I instantly thought of the Jiji Fischer thing with the red wings a few years ago, I wish you a speedy recovery!**


End file.
